Rozoa's Ramblings
by XxLacedXUnlacedxX
Summary: Rozoa and her thoughts on stuff. Maybe one-shot, maybe not. From XChocoMelloX's story 'What's Wrong With Her.' Hints of one-sided lesbianism, LxLight, and MelloxMatt.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo. My friend ChocoMello has a story called "What's wrong with her," and I thought that the portrayal of a certain character, Rozoa, and her actions were not explained deeply enough. So here I give you the thoughts of Rozoa. May just be a one-shot, may be continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am a hopeless idiot. I'm doing badly in school, my boyfriend was terrible, both of my parents are men, and the only thing I've ever really had feelings for all my life probably hates me now. The only person I've ever loved is pregnant with some random guy's child.

What does she even see in him…? He's an ass who tries to sleep with every pretty girl he thinks is "worthy of his greatness" and he breaks the hearts of unpopular ones, like me. To him, I'm just the "emo" girl in the corner; the one that writes in her little black notebook and waits for the magic to happen. I'd kill him with it if I knew Anya didn't care.

Anya is gorgeous; long blonde hair, exotic green eyes, smooth skin, great hourglass body. I'm just Rozoa; scraggly black hair hidden with a beanie cap, cold brown eyes, itchy dry skin, flat-chested and wiry. She stands clad in leather, her weapon at her waist; a small shotgun, cold and paranoid and staring at the suspicious world around it. I stand clad in cotton tees and denim, my weapon in my arms; my magic notebook, black and plain, stating its purpose of being a "Death Note" to the world. She is well-known, gossiped over, the "bad-girl" that every guy in school wants. I am ignored, dubbed "the school lesbo," the "emo-bitch" that guys avoid.

She hates me now. I know it. I told her secret, and I have every right to be unregretful. She broke my heart; I have every right to make her parents angry at her. She's the one who made me bitchy and cold; I was happy and cute and sweet and in one-sided puppy love. When I heard the mouths whispering pregnancy rumors and saw that she was indeed showing just a tiny bit, I stopped dead in my tracks. Asked to be excused from Lunch and cried in the girls' restroom through the entire period and beyond. Being a bundle of broken nerves because of constant beating and taunting for being "unnatural," I was ready to break down and quit. Take my little book and pen my own name down; reason of death: stabbed in the heart.

But I still love her. She's overwhelmingly bright and interesting to study, I knew her all my life, and she was always intelligent and a slight video game addict. I even like the nicotine and chocolate scent she carries with her everywhere. She's complex and fascinating and fun to study; how many times will her eye twitch when she loses at Final Fantasy? What kind of chocolate does she steal from her mom-dad? Will she ever forgive me for ratting her out?

Surely, she has to…I mean, it's been a few days, and it's almost art class, which is the only class we have together. She isn't looking at me; walking across the room to her usual seat. She sits down; I look hopeful and wave at her. No wave back. Just a glare. She's mouthing something along the lines of "you're gonna die," still glaring. She's fingering her gun…will she, really? Is it an empty threat? I'm keeping my notebook with me in case of a worst-case scenario.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized late last night that I really should have posted more information about what in the world you are reading. So, here are the details of "What's Wrong with Her?" and the pairings, characters, plot, etc. Warning: Yaoi and MPreg ahead, so if you don't like, then don't read.

Here's the thing: Matt gets Mello knocked up. Mello gives birth to a baby girl, Anya. Light also has L's child, another girl named Rozoa. Rozoa and Anya grow up together. In high school, Anya has unprotected sex twice with a random jackass named Kabuki. She gets pregnant, and Rozoa rats her out to L and Light. L calls Anya's fathers, and that's where the last chapter ended.

Anya is portrayed as very badass, wearing all black, liking leather, addicted to chocolate and video games, and being the spitting image of Mello. She has blonde hair and green eyes, drinks and smokes, and curses a lot. Rozoa, however, is portrayed in "What's Wrong with Her?" as being rather bitchy and yelling a lot. I was the one who suggested a chapter revolving around Rozoa, but I really thought that the information was not detailed enough and a proper explanation of why she acted this way. People normally are not naturally bitchy and have usually been affected somehow by their environment.

My original idea for what Rozoa's point of view would be involved a long-time puppy love crush on Anya, and feeling heartbroken and jealous at the thought that Anya would prefer a perverted jackass over a lifetime friend. Rozoa is also taunted a lot for being "unnatural," or having two male parents and also happening to be into girls. So she has learned to be strong and silent, and to only cry when she's completely alone. She is an open lesbian with a tendency to wear Gay Rights propaganda and supports the Gay Rights movement with a passion. Rozoa also supports finding help for depression victims and the Pro-Choice movement, and I may actually continue this one-shot with her political views and poetry about such things. She may even be into it to the point at which she will help out her fellow supporters and parade around town advertising, be it in a parade, holding signs, or even costuming up and making dramatic displays out in public.

If you haven't noticed, there are implications that Rozoa has stolen Light's Death Note and uses it sometimes when she's about to crack from the endless taunting and being shunned. Rozoa takes mostly after L and has a tendency to be childish just like him. She inherited his fast metabolism and high intellect; over the years, she's even learned and listed the ways a criminal can get caught so that she won't do those things if she commits a crime! However, she also inherited Light's sadism and will not hesitate to kill if she sees any gain for herself and others if she does so. She has his creepy laugh as well.

This is all you really need to know right now. If you are offended by any of this, you may want to get out as soon as you can. There just might be more to come!

Thank you,

~XxLacedXUnlacedxX~


End file.
